1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to information retrieval and, more particularly, to providing blog posts that may be relevant to a search result.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computer networks, and in particular, the Internet, have made large bodies of information widely and easily available. Internet search engines, for instance, index many millions of web documents that are linked to the Internet. A user connected to the Internet can enter a simple search query to quickly locate web documents relevant to the search query.
A blog (or “web log”) may be a web site in which items (e.g., an online journal or diary) may be posted on a regular basis and may be displayed in reverse chronological order. Individual articles on a blog may be referred to as “blog posts,” “posts” and/or “entries.” Blogs may often provide useful information about a search result, such as honest reviews, contrasting opinions, links to related material, etc. Unfortunately, search engines do not display blog posts that are relevant to a specific search result, making it difficult to find blog posts containing information useful to a search query.